Bettylina part 7 - Betty meets Catrina/"On the Road"
to: The Los Sapos Guapos boat. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Buenos dias. {Good morning.} I hope you sleep very very good. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Huh? Who-who are you? *Catrina/Mrs. Toad We are the happy family Singers de Espana. These are my sons Roger Rabbit, Scrooge McDuck and Baron Greenback. We are very rich and famous. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Rich and famous? Oh. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Si si, mucho. I bring you here to become famous singer like me. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Oh, goodbye, my mother will be very worried. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Mama no worry. Mama proud. When you are a star, she make big fiesta and invite all the neighbours to come and see her little niña who have become big big big very big. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Big? Oh… you mean… big? *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: I mean important. And loved by everyone. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: But uh, Noah loves me already. I think I’m gonna marry him. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Marry him? Aiy-chiwawa that will be a very big mistake. It will get in the way of your career in show business, while doing all the time those things domésticos. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: What things? *Catrina/Mrs. Toad (singing): The scrubbings and the washings, And the noses and the drippings, And the sopas always boiling *Roger Rabbit/Mozo: Si si. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad (singing): The panes and the windows falling, With the diaper changing, And the roof she’s leaking, And the enchiladas spoiling *Roger Rabbit/Mozo: Ooooh. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad (singing): Do you know how to do these things? Like you will have to do these things, Or does the very thought of it makes you wince? *Roger Rabbit/Mozo: Uhh. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: I thought so (singing) Then don’t marry the prince. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Oh dear. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: You see, hey. You become big a star like me. We make big moneys together. You make mama rich. You’re important person. You’re famous. You are a star. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: A star? Well, I suppose. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Now repeat after me. (singing) We are the Singers de Espana the original cast, And there hasn’t been a town we haven’t played *Roger Rabbit/Mozo, Scrooge McDuck/Gringo & Baron Greenback/Grundel: We are the Singers de Espana and we sing very fast, We get on, we get off, we get paid *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Sing! *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Could you say that a little slower? *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Slower? We don’t do ballads. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Oh, then maybe I could take notes. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad (singing): We are very independent and we go everywhere, And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way, We’re gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba, And every number Bettylina, say ole! Come on the road, my little castanet Come on the road, and famous you will get, I’ll make you star, get, you small guitar, You’ll be hot muchacha once I gotcha on the road *Roger Rabbit/Mozo: Bettylinacita, No one could be sweeter, Sing with mamacita, We go on the road *Catrina/Mrs Toad: Ay yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga! Now we sing. (singing): We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon, Then we hop to Barcelona for a week, Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon, Where they love us ‘cause we do the show in Greek *Roger Rabbit/Mozo and Scrooge McDuck/Gringo (singing): We are the finest in the business, it’s a well-known fact, And you’ll forgive us if we have to blow the horn *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Because this isn’t any ordinary animal act, And today a star is born *Baron Greenback/Grundel (singing): Go on the road, You’ll hear the peoples roar, You’re not a toad *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: But that’s what make-up’s for *Baron Greenback/Grundel (singing): Just sing on pitch, We get very rich, Wait until they see the Bettylina *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: On the road *Baron Greenback/Grundel: Singing Bettylina, Dancing Bettylina, Something, Bettylina *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Now I make her sing *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Aaaaaahhh…! *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Bueno, muy bueno! You got it. *Roger Rabbit/Mozo (singing): Come on the road, We make you big success, Come on the road *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: You’re in the union, yes? *Roger Rabbit/Mozo (singing): The life, she’s sweet, Yes! Lots of flies to eat, Yum, yum. So why be little fish in little pond, When you can go so far beyond *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: I think perhaps we make you blonde *Scrooge McDuck/Gringo (singing): When we get on the road *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina (singing): On the road *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina, Roger Rabbit/Mozo, Scrooge McDuck/Gringo and Baron Greenback/Grundel (singing): Let’s hit the road! Ole! *Baron Greenback/Grundel: Mama, you give her to me. I marry her. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Very well. You can marry la niña. We can keep the money she earns in the family. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Oh thank you, Catrina, thank you. They really like me. Am I star? *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Yes, and you can call me Mama. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Mama? *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: You’re going to marry my son, Baron Greenback. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: I’m what? *Baron Greenback/Grundel: I love Bettylina. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: You wait right here. Bettylina, chiquitita, we’ll be right back with the padre. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Oh, no no no, I love Noah. *Catrina/Mrs. Toad: Today you marry my son. *Betty Barrett/Thumbelina: Oh, no, no no, no I’m not marrying – no come back here – no wait, no wait a second! Where are you going?! DOESN’T ANYBODY CARE WHAT I THINK?! Oh! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Thumbelina Parts